Night-time channel surfin'
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: My first attempt at a Garfield story. Garfield suddenly realizes what happens when one watches too much television at night. Please rate and review this corny fic.


Night-time channel surfin'  
  
By: Shannon  
  
NOTE: I don't own the rights to Jim Davis' comic strip.  
  
Garfield was napping as usual, being his post-mid-morning-snack-pre-lunchtime-snack-nap and all, was awakened by the sound of Jon vacuuming the living room. Garfield emerged from his bed, stomped over to Jon with an angry look on his face.  
  
"Garfield, I know I woke you from your nap, but you really need to get out more often," said Jon firmly.  
  
"Great," thought Garfield (oh, by the way, these are Garfield's thoughts....he can't talk). "Jon says I need to actually get outside and breathe fresh air!"  
  
"It's not going to hurt you, Garfield," said Jon. He pushed Garfield toward the front door and as soon as he opened it, it was pouring rain.  
  
"Well Garfield, looks like you're not going to be outside after all, but YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE NAPPING!"  
  
Garfield sighed and then spotted Odie sitting at the edge of the coffee table. He put a grin on his face and sneaked up and kicked his doggie friend off the table.  
  
"Now Garfield, that is not nice!" scolded Jon. "Just for that, you're not getting your post-mid-morning-pre-lunchtime-snack!"  
  
"I was looking forward to that," thought Garfield. "I was going to eat up the rest of the potato chips. There are 5 bags of potato chips in the cubbard, that's not much, is it?"  
  
  
For the entire day, Garfield was bored stiff. He paced the living room, kicked Odie off the table a few more times, scared the mailman, and tried to mail Nermal off to Abu Dahbi but he was still bored. After his dinner of sausage and pepperoni lasagna, Garfield thought of one thing that would keep his mind occupied: television. While Jon went to bed early because of a headache and Odie went to sleep at the foot of his bed, Garfield plopped himself in front of the TV with a bowl of popcorn in one paw and the remote control in the other.   
  
"Now why didn't I think of this sooner?" thought Garfield, sporting a grin. "Time for MY version of an 'all-nighter.'"  
  
He turned on the TV to one of his favorite TV shows, "Name that Fish."  
  
"Hey, this is great," said Garfield. After his show was over, he switched over to another channel to watch "Hit the buzzer and win a cookie."  
  
"Hmmm.....not sure if this is quality TV or not," Garfield thought as he heard from the TV repeatedly, "::BUZZ::, you win a cookie! ::BUZZ::, you win a cookie! ::BUZZ::, you win a cookie!"  
  
Garfield then surfed to another channel, only to hear the two, most HORRIFYING words ever in the history of television: "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYY KIDS!"  
  
"NO, not Binky! I can't stand that clown!"  
  
Garfield kept channel surfing for the rest of the night. Channel after channel. Show after show. About 3 a.m., Garfield had seen several game shows, a documentary on napkin holders, another documentary on making documentaries, a Sci-Fi movie called "Mutant, three-eyed, ten-armed dogs from the planet Gorbon," several TV sitcoms, and commercials for Swapson's Microwaveable lasagna. All those hours of TV eventually fried Garfield's brain and he sat motionless on Jon's recliner, his eyes wide open, and a string of drool hung from his mouth.   
  
Jon suddenly woke up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. He went to the living room to see if he had awaken Garfield. He found Garfield shaking and wide-eyed, staring at the TV, watching a re-run of "Hit the buzzer and win a cookie."  
  
"Oh my!" cried Jon. "Garfield, snap out of it!" He shook Garfield violently and eventually, he came to.  
  
"Wha...what happened?" Garfield thought.  
  
"You were watching too much TV, Garfield," said Jon. "And at this time of night, you should be in bed." He turned off the TV and carried Garfield to his bed and tucked him in, putting Pooky next to him.  
  
"Now you actually have an excuse for sleeping in tomorrow. I should put a limit on the amount of television you watch." Jon then finished his glass of water and went back to bed.  
  
"Ahh," thought Garfield. "It feels good to be in bed." Then he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
